Grimsbane, A Tale of a Lost Rose
by Simi Zor-El
Summary: Faunus!Ruby. Lost to her family. Trapped with nightmare creatures thought to be myth. Ancient secrets found. Destiny has been rewrite. Now watch as the Lost Rose returns and proves herself as the Bane of Grim.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I would, also, like to thank DragonKingDragneel for allowing me the use of the Grim and Ancient secret from RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL. They are of Dragon's design. Also, please go to my profile and vote on the polls I will be posting for this story. Hope you enjoy!**

A white cloaked woman was running in a forest while being chased by the White Fang. The woman had red tipped black hair and carrying a red bundle in her arms. Running just ahead of her was a young red-haired bull Faunus boy.

"Hurry, Summer! This way!" Spoke the young Bull Faunus.

"Adam, stop!" Summer said as she stopped.

"Summer, we don't have time! They're coming this way!" Adam said frantically.

"Go back home, Adam. You have to look after Blake." Summer told him.

"But what about you? I won't just abandon you!" Adam replied.

"I'll be fine. Promise me something?" She asked him.

"Anything!" The boy said.

"Promise me that you and Blake will never get involved with the White Fang. They are not the same after the founder died." Summer pleaded, clutching the red bundle closer to her.

"I promise. No matter what happens, we won't get involved with them, Summer." Adam promised.

"Good. Now, go!" She ordered. Adam nodded reluctantly then ran off. Summer continued on. The red bundle in her arms squirmed and moved to reveal a three year old girl's face. The girl had red tipped raven-hair and peeking out for the red cloak were two little wolf ears and a wolf tail. Summer held tightly to her daughter as she ran. She was not going to let the White Fang get her child. The White had been hunting them for nearly a week to get her daughter, Ruby.

Ruby was not only a very rare type of Faunus but she had, by some twist of fate, been born to human parents. Such a thing was impossible! Normally for a Faunus child to be born to human one of the parents had to have strong Faunus blood. Ruby's parents didn't have any Faunus blood. To add to that, Ruby had high levels of aura.

Summer skidded to a halt as she neared one of the many giant holes that were scattered throughout Vale. She shivered as she sensed something very powerful and very old down there.

"There they are!" Shouted a White Fang Member. Summer quickly hid Ruby in the hollow of a nearby tree.

"Stay there, Pup. Don't come out until I say, ok?" She told her. Ruby nodded and burrowed further into the hollow.

The White Fang quickly surrounded her.

"Hand over the wolf child!" Ordered the leader.

"You will not have my child!" Summer growled as she drew her Scimitar. They all charged at her. She spun around and swung her blade and knocked them back. As the fight went on, a howl sounded throughout the forest as several Beowolves came charging in kill the now fleeing White Fang.

Summer silently cursed as she sensed even more approaching. Knowing escape was not an option, she began killing as many as possible. Just as she was finishing off the Grim, she heard a scream and whirled around. The leader of the White Fang hunter party had grabbed Ruby and dragged her out of the hollow.

"Got you now, brat!" He shouted, not seeing the Ursa behind him. He moved turn around and run but just he turned the Ursa killed him and almost knocking Ruby into the hole.

"Hold on, Ruby!" Summer yelled. As she moved to grab her, a dying Beowolf clawed her. Summer fell bleeding out badly. Even though she knew she wouldn't last, she still tried to get to her daughter but before she could the ground around Ruby collapsed into the hole. The world then black as Summer succumbed to her wounds.

Ruby woke not long after her fall. She quickly pulled out her flashlight, turning it on, and froze. She was surrounded by giant spider webs and on those webs were creatures that were supposedly myth. Death Eaters.

 **A/N: To see what the Death Eaters look like in my story, go to my deviant art profile SevenTorres0709.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I would, also, like to thank DragonKingDragneel for allowing me the use of the Grim and Ancient secret from RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL. They are of Dragon's design. Also, please go to my profile and vote on the polls I will be posting for this story. Hope you enjoy!**

Seven years. Seven years since a White Fang hunting party attacked Ruby and her mother. Seven years since a horde of Grim kill the hunting party. Seven years since her mother possibly died. Seven years since she fell into Death Eater overrun tunnels. Seven years since she accidentally activated her semblance while trying to escape the Death Eaters. Seven years since she escaped to a barrier protected city.

In those years, she discovered a lot about her safe haven. She found a building covered in glyph arrays that had enough perfectly preserved food for a year or two. She also discovered the city wasn't just some underground city but was in fact Old Vale. She found out when she was exploring a building full of old scrolls and books and found a plaque that said, "The Vale Archives." After getting over the shock of finding one of the old cities, she spent the past seven years studying the archives, training with her semblance and her mother's Scimitar, which she had found and grabbed as she fled from the Death Eaters.

During that time, several bullheads had crashed and fallen down into the tunnels. Most of them carrying various supplies, from food to medicine to dust, and helped her a lot. All passengers and staff died in one way or another. The lucky ones died on impact. The not so lucky ones were either eaten immediately or if she was able to safe them, went insane and ran straight into the waiting pincers of the Death Eaters.

Currently, Ruby was sitting in one of the houses right next to the barrier studying a map she found in the Archives. It was a map detailing the tunnels and locations of all the old cities. It was old and had been made before the tunnels had become overrun. She was getting ready to make a run for Old Mistral.

While studying glyphs and glyphs arrays, she found mention of two particular glyph arrays, which the notes for were said to be in the Old Mistral Archives. Just as she folded up the map and grabbed her gear, she hears it. A bullhead crashing in the nearby tunnel hole clearing. Using her semblance, she quickly made her way to the clearing, dodging and killing Death Eaters as she went.

When she arrived, she saw a white haired man dressed in white crawling out of the wreckage before collapsing. Seeing Death Eaters already swarming, she zipped forward, sealing up the supply crates in storage glyphs and grabbing the man. She, then, sped back to Old Vale, crossing the barrier just as the spider Grim lunged toward them.

Once inside her house, she placed the man in the bed in the spare room. After treating his head injury, she examined his wallet and found his I.D. card. Frost Schnee.

Frost Schnee, head of the Schnee Dust Company, was a man known for his hatred of Faunus. She remembered her mother mentioning that before the leadership change of the White Fang, The Schnee Dust Company Head was neutral toward Faunus. Knowing the White Fang, she won't put it past them to have threatened his family.

Sighing, Ruby quickly applied Medic Glyphs on him. Medic Glyphs were designed to keep the patient from moving while they healed and heal them with healing aura. It was not going be easy keeping him alive. Hatred had a strong tendency to cloud ones better judgement.

After checking that the Medic Glyphs were doing their job, she went back out into the dining room and pulled the map out. Unfolding it, she looked at Old Mistral. She knew that it would be guarded. But the glimpse she got as she scavenged the bullhead, the Queen and Elders knew what was hidden within the ancient city and they were not going to make things easy.

That was why Death Eaters were the most dangerous of all the Grim types. Not only were they extremely venomous, they learned. They learned faster than any Grim including the Goliaths. The Queen and Elders were the worse out of all the Death Eaters because they have been around since before the loss of the old cities.

She had to get those Glyphs. She had noticed over the years how rapidly their numbers were growing. It wouldn't be long before they moved to the surface and if that happened...It would be the end of them all. By her estimate, they had five years at most and that was if they were lucky.

Looking toward the spare room, she thought that maybe the Powers-That-Be had decided to lend a hand and not just to her. _Perhaps, we can help each other_ , she thought.

An hour later, she heard a groan from the spare room and headed to check on Frost. When she entered, Frost was awake and trying to get up.

"That won't work," she told him. He snapped his head in her direction and immediately spotted her wolf features. He glared at her.

"What did you do to me, Beast?" he shouted.

"I placed Medic Glyphs on you. You were badly injured after your bullhead crashed," she spoke calmly.

"And why should I believe you? For all I know, you're lying and planning on torturing me!" he replied. She gave him an 'Are you serious?' look.

"Surely, you're not so paranoid and blinded by hatred to believe a ten year old girl to be a monster? My mother use to tell me that, before the White Fang leadership change, you were neutral toward Faunus," she said. She checked the Glyphs.

"The Glyphs seem to be nearly done but you won't be fully healed until tomorrow morning at least. Get some rest in the meantime," she informed him before turning to leave. What she said next as she stopped at the door left him shocked and with plenty to think about.

"By the way, I'm Ruby Rose and I was actually born to two human parents with no Faunus blood."

 **A/N: Please don't forget to vote on my current poll. Your results will be a major fact in how the story goes.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY. I would, also, like to thank DragonKingDragneel for allowing me the use of the Grim and Ancient secret from RWBY, JNPR, & HAIL. They are of Dragon's design. Also, please go to my profile and vote on the polls I will be posting for this story. Hope you enjoy!**

The next morning, Ruby went to check on Frost, who was already awake. Opening the door, Frost looked in her direction but without the hatred that was previously in his eyes. She moved over to him and checked the Glyphs.

"Looks like you're all healed up. You'll still need to take it easy today but that will allow us to talk," she told him. He watched her silently as she removed the Glyphs and helped him sit up. He winced at the soreness he felt.

"You probably stay here and rest while I get breakfast but if you wish I can help you out into the living room," she said.

"Here is fine," he replied quietly, still thinking over all that she said last night and wondering just who she was. He, also, wondered where they were as he remembers the bullhead crashing and falling into one of the deep holes just outside of Vale.

Ruby nodded head at his reply and headed to the kitchen to make breakfast. She decided to just do a basic meal of bacon, eggs, sausage, and toast since it would be easier for Frost to eat with how sore he was. Pulling everything out, she got to work.

The good thing about Old Vale is everything runs on Glyphs. Lighting, stove, oven, water, and everything in between all ran on Glyphs. It made things a little easier so long as she remembered to recharge the Glyphs. She shuddered as she recalled the few time she either forgot or wasn't able to recharge them. Never. Again, she thought.

After breakfast was cooked, she put everything on a tray and carried it into Frost's room. He looked up as she came in with breakfast and was surprised at what it was. She giggled at the look on his face.

"The wonders of Preservation and Storage Glyphs," She said smiling. She set the tray down on the little table in the room and handed him a plate of breakfast.

"I figured something simple would be best so you didn't stress your healed injuries," she informed him.

"Thank you," he replied. She nodded in return and they began to eat in silence. As he took his first bit of bacon he froze. Holy Shit! This is amazing! He thought. He began digging in and felt like crying at how wonderful it all tasted. Ruby giggled quietly at his enthusiasm.

Once they finished eating, Frost spoke up. "You mentioned earlier that we needed to talk." Ruby nodded.

"Let me take these dishes in to the kitchen first," she said as she placed the plates and such on the tray and took it into the kitchen. When she came back, she was carrying a map and some old scrolls. She set the scrolls on the nearby dresser and spread the map on the table.

"What is all that for?" Frost asked her. She turned to look at him.

"Do you know where we are?" Ruby asked him.

"The Abyss at the bottom of the giant holes throughout Vale," he answered her.

"Yes and no. We are beneath Vale but not in an abyss. We are in a city within a series of tunnels that have been overrun," Ruby said. Overrun? He thought. Wait! He remembered the giant spider Grim he'd seen just after the crash. Death Eaters. Then, he realized something.

"You said we are in a city? What city?" Frost asked. Let the record show that Frost Schnee did not and does not feint. Though, he did pass out after hearing her answer.

"We are in Ole Vale."

When Frost awoke five minutes later, he noticed Ruby examining the scrolls at the table. He got up and shakily walked over, then sat down in the chair opposite her.

"You never answered me. What is all this for?" Frost asked he tiredly.

"Hopefully, the answer to both of our problems," she answered.

"Problems?" he inquired.

"First, the obvious problem of being trapped down here," she replied.

"And the second?" Frost said getting a sickening feeling.

"The inevitable Death Eater invasion of the surface, which, if it isn't stopped, will be the end of us all," Ruby spoke gravely.

"What is it exactly?" He asked. She moved closer to him and showed him to scrolls. On them were what looked like complex Glyph arrays but the pictures looked blurred and incomplete.

"These are rough drawings of two different Glyphs. One supposedly will allow the user to teleport to the surface," she explained.

"Supposedly?" He said.

"It's one way and one use only. We can naturally assume, without make asses of each and ourselves, that they never had the chance to use it otherwise there would be more the just legends about the old cities," Ruby told him. He nodded as he looked over the scrolls.

"And I can safely assume that they are not here and you know where to find the real notes for both," Frost said.

"Unfortunately, they aren't here but I do know where they are," she replied somewhat nervously. Immediately noticing her nervousness, he asked the obvious question. "Where are they?"

Ruby pointed to Old Mistral nearly halfway across the map. Looking closely at it, he read it and paled having figured out why she was nervous. There would no doubt be a lot of Death Eaters that way.

 **A/N: Please don't forget to vote on my current poll. Your results will be a major fact in how the story goes.**


End file.
